El favor
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Antes peleaban por intereses ridículos de amor como lo eran Anthony o Terry... Ahora eran mujeres con alguien a su lado y con familia pero cierta deuda del pasado seguía latente -Quiero pelear contigo, Piojosa -De acuerdo Eliza, aquí me tienes Una de ellas era mejor que la otra aunque ahora solo eran rivales amistosas


Candy estaba enfrente a Eliza, la rubia pecosa usaba una top negra pantaloneta blanca con rayas rosas mientras sus guantes de box eran de color rojo mientras que la villana pelirrosada usaba una top roja y una pantaloneta negra mientras que sus guantes eran de boxeo de color rojo. Al parecer el escenario era un ring de boxeo de un viejo gimnasio con sus cuatro esquinas sin nadie adentro, más bien era el encuentro privado de dos gladiadores dispuestas a probarse así mismas en el cuadrilátero.

-Veo que la bella durmiente por fin se prepara- Decía Eliza mientras se ponía los guantes lo mismo que Candy aunque el referee en esa gran batalla era ni nada más ni menos que el pequeño Clin- No tienes ni idea por cuanto he esperado este momento

-Eliza, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Decía Candy la cual miraba alrededor del ring, en verdad era una locura pero valía la pena ya que en ocasiones también quería desquitarse con Eliza por los problemas y las desgracias que le hizo en el pasado

-Ya sabes, me debes una pelea… Hicimos un trato, ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí lo sé, pero esto es una locura

-Si lo sé, pero una pelea no es de mentes insanas

-Claro que no

-Pero ambas como cualquier persona tenemos un sentido de locos, me debes un favor

-Sí lo sé, pero… ¿Cuánto pensaste eso?- La pecosa decidió caminar hasta descansar con los brazos sobre las cuerdas mirando la entrada que estaba al frente mientras Clin se montaba sobre su hombro, lo mismo hizo Eliza en la otra esquina sentándose sobre las cuerdas

-Hace como diría… ¿Desde qué te conocí o algo así?

-Esto es una verdadera locura, Eliza

-Oh vamos Candy… He pensado en la mejor forma de castigarte por todas las humillaciones que me hiciste pasar en los viejos tiempos, con Anthony, con Terry y por todas las veces que me robaste la atención- La villana decidió caminar hacia su vieja enemiga hasta acomodarse de espaldas cerca como si fuera una vieja amiga o algo por el estilo

-¿Te acuerdas cuando te culpé en el colegio San Pablo?

-Sí, como no voy a olvidar esos días en que me jodiste mi vida con Terry

-Pues bien desde aquel día cuando Terry te levantó el castigo pensé en bueno darte una buena pelea y humillarte, después de todo cuando tú me hacías quedar mal y te lucías ante todos era inaceptable para alguien de mi intelecto y reputación- Se señaló así misma con el guante derecho al pecho como si intentara alardear como demostrar su nivel

-¿En serio?- Alzó la ceja divertida- ¿No dijiste que cuando yo podía hacer mi vida aprendieras a vivir con eso?

-Pues que crees….- Se rió bajito- Mentí

-¡Oh mentiste!- Ambas se rieron aunque Eliza carcajeó

-Sólo para mí, sin mis padres y sin tus amigos, sin el tío William… Sólo tú y yo

-Nadie, sólo tú y yo… Como dice la frase "Edad antes que belleza"

-Lo que tú digas pecosa barriobajera- Le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante mientras que Candy aceptaba el gesto con malicia, la rubia pecosa decidió ir a su esquina mientras que la pelirizada seguía descansando de espaldas en su esquina

-Bien, Eliza como digas, voy a hacer todo el trabajo- La pecosa se posicionó en modo de combate mientras la villana también se preparó para darse cara a cara con su vieja rival

-Escucha, Liz… Vete despacio porque ya no eres tan joven como antes

-¿En serio? Aún soy muy joven y muy sexy para vencerte, subnormal

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo lo harás?- Una mueca de burla se dibujaba en su rostro mientras extendía los brazos- Me enseñaste todo lo que sabes

-Casi todo mi querida Candy- Eliza estaba haciendo un pequeño calentamiento con las piernas- Puedes boxear muy bien pero soy mejor que tú, ¿Lista?

-Lista…

-Sabes Candy…- Decía Eliza la cual miraba de reojo a su rival como a sí misma, habían pasado muchos años donde sus apariencias cambiaron ahora con el cuerpo más esbelto como marcado, el cabello largo y por supuesto eran madres y tenían un alguien en sus vidas, Albert y Tom respectivamente y un hijo en su matrimonio

-Es una pena que ambos seamos viejas

-Deja de decir tonterías y golpea fuerte, Eliza- Echó una mirada a su pequeño amigo coatí

-Clin, ¿Tocarás la campana?- En eso el animalito sacó una campana tipo timbre y en menos de nada pulsó el botón con tal inicio a la pequeña batalla, las dos rivales decidieron mirarse fijamente mientras iban dando vueltas por el ring como si esperaran el momento oportuno de atacar

-Vamos, Candy… Muévete de una vez

-Lo mismo digo, Eliza

En menos de nada la pelirrosa le encestó una bomba derecha al estómago de la rubia la cual sonrió ante aquel impacto en su vientre, se echó a reír mientras veía a su vieja enemiga

-Vaya peleas muy bien para ser muy vieja- En eso Candy se lanzó intentando conectar un golpe a las costillas aunque tuvo un pequeño intercambio de leves golpes y esquives hasta que logró dar con su cometido y culminar con una uppercut o gancho con la izquierda en pleno mentón que casi manda a la villana a besar la lona blanca.

La pelirrosada de rizos se rió divertida

-Tú también te ves bien Pecosa tonta

-Jajaja… ¿En serio?- Una vez se miraban tratando de analizarse mientras iban en vueltas por todo el ring

-Segura, de hecho nunc a has cambiado… Sigues siendo la misma niña irritante de siempre

-¿Ah sí? Y tú sigues siendo la misma chica diabólica que has sido

Hubo un rato de silencio mientras continuaban viéndose sin dejar de moverse, a partir de aquello esa pelea se tendría que tomarse mucho en serio, no era tiempo de dedicatorias ni de palabras

-Me gustaría hablar todo el día contigo, pero tengo que acabarte en cualquier momento… Así que disfruta del espectáculo

-Para eso tendrás que volar

-Hah, no sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando por esto… Quiero ver de lo que eres capaz

-De acuerdo…- En menos de nada las dos rivales se lanzaron usando el puño derecho, dando como resultado una gran escena donde se dieron un golpe cruzado, un derechazo en la mejilla de cada una… Ya no eran esos tiempos de humillaciones y miserias, solo eran tiempos donde peleaban de manera limpia como digna por quien era la mejor en cosas que no entrometían ni ningún hombre como el status social.

Sólo eran dos mujeres que peleaban como si fueran las mejores amigas, las grandes rivales y las peores enemigas. Una relación singular entre dos chicas ahora mujeres y madres.


End file.
